


but you can never leave

by Vera (Vera_DragonMuse)



Series: said the night man [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dominance and Submission, M/M, Object Insertion, unexpected tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_DragonMuse/pseuds/Vera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heylel has a surprising night with Gabriel after a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but you can never leave

The bones split and crackled under the intense heat. Heylel watched with detached interest, the last scream of magic splitting through the air. The chase had gone on through most of the night, leaving him filthy and satisfied. The witch’s spells would be breaking now, releasing people from long sleep. They’d be disoriented and afraid, but Heylel had already done his part. 

When the last of the fire trailed into smoke, he turned his face up to the rising sun. He could run if he wanted. Keep running until he hit the ocean, take a boat to the other side of the world. If he really ran, Gabriel might let him. Or might chase him which could be interesting. 

But not this time. His skin itched and his stomach rumbled. With care he twisted the brown leather cuff set neat on his left wrist, digging his fingernail into the stylized G burned in the middle. Between one breath and the next, he went from the forest to the stairway of their apartment. He didn’t know if the bracelet was actually magic or if Gabriel just used it as a focus point to keep tabs on Heylel. Either way, it was faster than driving. 

He took the stairs two at a time. The television was on, a nature documentary by the sound of it. Gabriel sat on the corner of the couch, tipping back his head as Heylel approached. 

“Hot bath and a meal on the table.” Then he turned back to the program. 

There’d been no order in it, so Heylel relished the right to choose. The meal and the bath would both stay hot if that’s what Gabriel wanted. In the end, he decided he felt dirtier than he did hungry and headed into the bathroom. He glanced at himself in the mirror as he shed dirty clothes and unbound his hair. It curtained his face, skimming past his shoulders. There was dirt everywhere, clinging to skin that had darkened considerably from hours spent on the sunny rooftop. The person in the mirror looked nothing like Sam Winchester. Heylel smiled at his reflection. 

The bath was almost too hot, thick with sandalwood oil. He slid down to his nose, the heat easing into him, insinuating past skin into muscle and bone. The water catches his soft sigh of pleasure. He lingered in the bath for a long time, not bothering to keep track. It was only when his fingerprints were completely shriveled that he heaved himself upwards. 

Sitting on the edge of the bath was slender black buttplug. Haylel picked it up, finding the surface already slick with lube. It still wasn’t an order, but it was an invitation. If he used it, then he was accepting whatever Gabriel wanted to throw at him. 

It was easy to work himself open with a generous dollop of the sandalwood oil. Gabriel had broken him in thoroughly long ago and left him changed. He liked the slide of his own fingers, the drag over his prostate. When he worked the plug in it was with greedy desire instead of his old instinctive repulsion. 

Settled it wasn’t a hard stretch, just a good burn as dried off and tucked a towel around his waist as he brushed out his hair. He ditched the towel before sauntering back into the main room. Gabriel didn’t so much as glance up, but Heylel felt his eyes on him anyway. The plate on island that served as kitchen table was still steaming. Lasagna. Heylel ate, shifting only a little on the stool, the slight movements of the plug sending sweet zings over his nerves. 

A tall glass of water filled with ice sat next to the plate and Heylel drank it slowly. There was no alcoholic sting to it though that meant nothing. Gabriel liked to get him drunk without warning though all it did was slow Heylel down and make him smile for no reason at all. Gabriel was already much faster than him, so Heylel could only assume it was the smiling thing. Which whatever. Man was entitled to a few fetishes. 

Cleaned plate and emptied glass before him, Helyel was technically at will. He could go to sleep or page through a book. Instead, he joined Gabriel on the couch. It was still a nature documentary, someone droning on about the habits of sharks. Gabriel paid him no mind as Helyel stretched out on the couch and put his head onto Gabriel’s lap. After a few minutes, one distracted hand found its way into Helyel’s hair, stroking through it rhythmically. 

Despite the distraction of the plug or maybe because of it, Helyel fell into a languid doze, the closest he could get to sleep. When Gabriel’s hand stilled, Helyel made a small sound of protest. It hesitated before resuming its path. Helyel rested a hand on Gabriel’s knee, rubbed his cheek against the soft denim. 

“Good hunt?” 

Helyel considered the question. 

“I got the witch.” He said eventually. “Took a while though and a few near misses. So yeah. Good.” 

“I’ve got a lead on a serial rapist in Des Moine. Interested?” 

“Right now?” He mumbled. 

“No.” Gabriel tugged at lock of hair, just hard enough to hurt. “Got plans for you now. Tomorrow maybe. Day after.”

“Okay. Want me to get creative?” 

“Leave the creativity to me. Your version is a little messy.” 

“But thorough.” 

“Mmm.” Gabriel’s hand settled on the back of Heylel’s neck, squeezing gently. “Get on the bed. On your back.” 

Heylel slipped off the couch, the sleepiness flushed instantly away. He spread himself over the bed, legs parted and arms above his head. From under his lashes, he watched Gabriel approach. Blood thudded into his cock and anticipation strummed over his skin. He couldn’t gauge this mood of Gabriel’s. 

Sorting out what other people wanted wasn’t Heylel’s forte, but he managed with Gabriel. There were cues for violence and sex that Heylel read easily and the more subtle ones for irritation, flirtation or mischief. 

None of them betrayed themselves as Gabriel knealt between Heylel’s thighs. There was something new in the twist of Gabriel’s mouth and the way he looked over Heylel’s body. It was possessive to be sure, but something else too. 

“What is it?” Heylel risked asking. 

“You’re very beautiful, do you know that?” 

“I’ve been told.” Heylel smirked, arching his back a little to better display the firm musculature of his stomach and chest. 

“But do you know it?” Gabriel leaned in, studying Heylel’s face. 

“It doesn’t matter to me one way or another.” He licked his lips, slow and purposeful. “As long as I can get the job done.” 

“I could leave you a good scar or two.” 

“You could.” Heylel cocked his head to one side. “Do you want to?” 

“Maybe another day.” Gabriel nipped at Heylel’s lower lip. “I want you to stay still for me.” 

Staying still was simple. Heylel relaxed against the bed, accepting a hard kiss. Gabriel lingered on his lips, before traveling downwards in a series of hard nips. Heylel didn’t jump as sharp clever teeth worried at his nipples, his stomach and his hip. Staying perfectly still was the game and he played to win. 

Gabriel’s trail of devastating bites ended at Heylel’s cock. He slid his hands under Heylel’s legs and guided them up. The plug brushed against Heylel’s prostate, a bright burst of pleasure. Gabriel reached down at tapped the base, his habitual smirk in place when Heylel groans his approval. 

Time was near endless for Gabriel. He’d been known to string Heylel along for hours like this, but tonight he simply drew out the plug and tossed it over his shoulder. The change threw Heylel, but he managed not to move, not to break the rules. He was rewarded as Gabriel’s fingers filled the void left behind. 

“You’d let me do anything to you.” It’s not a question. Heylel doesn’t reward it with a response. It's true, anyway.

Fingers retreated and Gabriel breached him with his cock, pressing all the way in without hesitation. He took a painfully slow pace, dipping in and out in the tempo of a waltz. 

“Put your legs around my waist. Your arms around my shoulders.” 

Heylel tried not to show his surprise, only obeyed. The stillness game usually lasted longer, contained more tests. They were on new ground now. New could be good. Heylel watched Gabriel’s face for clues. Gabriel stared right back at him with that new look of possession and elusive something else.

“You’re beautiful, Heylel.” Gabriel clung, but his hands didn’t dig or bruise. They caressed. They were tender. 

“I don’t understand.” He admitted into the space between them, warmed by their breath. 

“I know.” Gabriel cupped Heylel’s cheek. “Just...let me do this.” 

Heylel let him kiss him though the angle was awkward. He let Gabriel touch him as if he were made of glass instead of strong meat. He let Gabriel stare at him as if might melt away. Heylel let it happen and tried to understand it. 

Gabriel reached between them, holding Heylel’s cock in a loose fist, jerking him in time to his thrusts. Heylel came with a groan. Gabriel had said nothing about holding back, but there was still a possibility of punishment. He pushed back the pleasure to watch and access. 

“You just...” Gabriel shuddered, the molten gold of his eyes flickering in and out as he pushed into Haylel’s body. He never took his gaze for Heylel’s, locking them together as surely as handcuffs. “You’re mine.” 

“I know.” 

And Heylel understood as Gabriel pushed in one last time and came. Heylel held him through it, rolled them on their sides afterwards and watched as Gabriel collected himself. 

“Why...” Gabriel stared at him, reached out and touched Heylel’s cheek. “Why are you crying?” 

“Crying?” Heylel frowned, fingers quick to his eyes and coming away wet. “I am.” 

“Eyelash?” Gabriel suggested. 

“No. There’s no pain. Though it burns a little.” Heylel pressed his eyes closed. The tears were hot on his cheek and strange. 

“A curse maybe?” 

“A crying curse?” It wasn’t impossible, but highly improbable. 

“What were you thinking just now?” Gabriel touched Heylel’s face again. “Open your eyes. Tell me what you were thinking.” 

“I...” Heylel reluctantly opened his eyes. For the first time he felt uncomfortable under Gabriel’s scrutiny. “I was thinking that you loved me.”

“I do. In my way.” Gabriel’s thumb trailed over Heylel’s bottom lip. “And that made you...sad?” 

“Sad.” Heylel repeated dully, meaninglessly. Sad was a word that didn’t apply to him. Along with all it’s terrible friends like despair, terror, hate and anxiety. That’s what he had run from. To keep himself pristine from all of those things. “I can’t feel sadness.” 

“Then why are you crying?” 

“I don’t...I don’t know.” He curled in on himself, unwittingly bringing his body closer to Gabriel’s. The angel reached out and pulled him, whispering nonsense words. “It’s probably just biological. Cleaning my eyes.” 

“Cleaning your eyes?” Gabriel mocked. “You’re smarter than that. What else were you thinking?” 

“I thought...I can’t love you back. I told you that, so you can’t be angry with me for it.” 

“I’m not angry.” Gabriel snapped a blanket into existence, let it fall cloud soft around them. “So you realized I loved you and that you couldn’t return it. So you cried. For yourself?” 

“No.” The idea took shape in Heylel’s mind, impossible, but true. “For you.” 

Gabriel kissed him once, twice, three times. When he backed away Heylel chased after, demanding another. He was shaken. This was fear, acidic and wrong in the back of his throat. 

“There are animals that can regrow limbs, you know.” Gabriel said when Heylel finally sank back. “Miracles of nature.” 

“I don’t want it. I don’t want to be him again.” Heylel swallowed. “I want to be me. Here. With you.” 

“You’re something new.” A smile, real and without smirking drew Gabriel’s lips upward. “Something miraculous. And you will always be mine. My Heylel.” 

“Will it hurt?” 

“Oh, my heart. The best things always do.”


End file.
